A Vampire Love
by purplepuppy216
Summary: Old Vampire Nomad Bella meets Carlisle before Edward is turned. Do Bella and Edward still fall in love? Cannon Pairings. ON HIATUS
1. Human

**Disclaimer-I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Human**

 **Isabella(Sabyln) POV - 572 A.D. Cardiff, Wales**

I walked into the dance hall and hoped it looked like I was gliding, like I was supposed to be. Ma always yelled at me because she had decided that I was so clumsy that I might as well be my goat Mizza. I was glad that Da had not invited all of the possible suitors in Cardiff for a banquet sooner. My older brother and sister, Brycham and Branwen had been married off a few of years ago so my parents were not worried about where the family fortune would go after my father died.

Ma and Da thought that after the twins - Brycham and Branwen - were born they could not have any more children. Seven years later I was born. Da was glad to have another child running around the manor. I was his little girl, until 6 years later Alis was born. Then Carys, then Gwyneira then Meinir and finally, Neirin.

All of my siblings had my mother's strait, flat brown hair, but I, I took after my father. I had mahogany hair that fell to my hips in waves. The same went for everyone's' eyes, Da and I had brown eyes while Ma and my siblings had grey eyes. Strangely, the reverse went for our heights. I was just over five feet tall, the same as my mother and the rest of my family was over five feet and six inches tall. They towered over the rest of the city.

"Sabyln, darling, cometh ov'r hither and meeteth Lord Folant." Ma called me from across the room. I had to meet yet another suitor. I stepped up to say hello to that man and looked at his face. There was something off. He was impossibly pale. Then I saw it.

The eyes. His eyes. They were red. The eyes of the devil.

"Sabyln, sayeth good morrow!" My mother whispered at me.

"Tis a pleasure to meeteth thee Lord Folant." I said quietly, I didn't want to look at his face again. He scared me and I didn't know why. I got the strong urge to run as far away as I could. I decided to excuse myself and go to my room. "Thee must pr mine lord." I walked into the dance and moved in accordance with the music until I found myself out of Lord Folant's view.

Then I slipped out of the dance hall and hurried to my room. I called the maid, Seren, to help me with my dress. Idonea helped me out of my party dress and into house clothes. Clothes meant to be less embroidered, you did not have to be as careful with them, they were easily mended. House clothes were still not any more comfortable than formal clothes. I still had to wear the corset. I put my leather boots on and walked to the terrace.

There were vines on the wall and I used them to climb down the wall and into the apple orchard. Once my feet touched the ground I took off running. Once I was out of sight of the house I stopped running and leaned up against a tree. I knew it was crazy. I hadn't even had a real conversation with the man and now I was running from him. I was crazy. I decided to turn back when I heard a low chuckle.

I flipped around looking for the source of the chuckle. I couldn't even run toward home, I had no idea what direction I had come from. I was hopelessly lost. I started to cry.

I had to be crazy. I was hearing someone laughing, taunting me. It had to be all in my head.

Lord Folant stepped out from between the apple trees chuckling. "This hath been a warm summer, hath t not Sabyln?" He smiled at me with impossibly white teeth. "I saw thee leaveth the party earlier. You've cometh all the way out hither, you've madeth this so easy _mia bella_ **(my beautiful)**."

I backed up away from him until I bumped into a tree. I closed my eyes tightly. I'm so scared. I started to pray to god for help and guidance.

 _Annwyl Dduw, yr wyf ar fin galw ar eich arweiniad a chymorth dwyfol. Yr wyf mewn angen cronfeydd wrth gefn, a llaw y gwahaniaeth yn y ydwyt yn fy ngwneuthur yn iawn a dim ond yn y gobaith y daith yw. I ymdrechu i gadw ar ti fel fy nghalon yn gythryblus, ond doeddwn i ddim eisiau i ddisgyn, byddaf yn dangos i mi y ffordd yn syth, fel bod y cyfiawn a'r cynllun cywir. Yr wyf yn diolch i chi, er eich bod wedi clywed y weddi y mae ei arhosiad ti yw fy Nuw._ **(Dear Lord, I am about to call upon your guidance and divine aid. I am in need of reserves, and the hand of the difference in the hast made me is right and just in the hope of the journey is. To strive to retain on thee as My heart is troubled, but I did not want to fall, I will show me the straight way, so that the righteous and the right plan. I thank you, for you have heard the prayer of whose stay thou art my God.)**

Lord Folant laughed at my attempt to get help from god. I knew it in my heart, I was going to die and I was terrified. Suddenly he was right in front of me, leaning in as if to kiss me. I just wanted him away from me! I was practically trying to will him away with my mind when the tree I was leaning into looked like it started to pelt him with its fruit.

I turned away, now bawling.

"Now now Sabyln, don't beest like that." He sounded so glad that I was scared of him. When I just cringed away from him he became angry. "Since thee art not being compliant, I wilt just has't to punish thee." He smiled again as he raised my wrist. "I'll see thee at which hour thee wake up _mia bella_." Then Folant bit my arm.

I screamed as my arm was engulfed in flames.


	2. Neirin

**A/N: Sabyln is supposed to be pronounced as the "sabell" part of Isabella would be pronounced with an "n" sound on the end** _ **(sabell)n**_

 **Disclaimer-I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter 2-Neirin**

 **Isabella(Sabyln) POV - 572 A.D. Cardiff, Wales**

When the fire pulled back from my body I felt different. I felt more solid. I could see everything, smell everything, I could even taste the air. I was on the ground with grass in my hair. Wind blew by and whisked some of the grass on me into the air.

I sat up and looked around. Lord Folant was leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face. When I had fully stood up I realized that I was no longer instinctively terrified of the man. His smile was no longer threatening.

Then he spoke, "Wait hither mia bella, I'll beest back soon ." He ran off at a speed I got the feeling was much quicker than he should have been able to run.

Once he was gone, I examined my body. I felt so different. My corset seemed to need to be loosened around my bust. My hair was falling out of its pins, it felt thicker.

I walked a bit and found a lake. Strangely, the nearest lake was over eight miles from the manor and I ran at most a mile last night, I wasn't even in the orchard anymore!

I looked at my reflection in the water. My face was sharper, more defined.I was pale! Then I froze. My eyes were bright red, the color of poppies. What did that monster do to me? I was impossibly fast, pale and I had red eyes. He turned me into whatever he was! I felt a surge of absolute hate for the man.

I ran back to where Lord Folant left me and waited.

* * *

Lord Folant walked into the clearing.

"So what am I supposed to calleth thee ?" I called to Lord Folant.

"Folant is fine mia bella." And then I noticed that Folant was carrying a young child.

When he set the child down I saw its face. It was my baby brother Neirin!

"I hath brought thee thy meal mia bella. The young at each moment has't much cleaner blood, not yet saturated with wine and drugs." When he smiled he looked like my mother's cat when he caught a mouse.

"Neirin! cometh hither Lambkin." Neirin ran to me and hid behind my skirt crying silently. "It's going to beest alright duck." Folant stole my baby brother.

"thee canker-blossom. This is mine baby brother. Do you bandy looks with me, you rascal is wrong with thee? Thee can't just taketh people from their homes! " I yelled at Folant, my voice was rising higher and higher until my voice was higher that a piccolo. It was shrill.

Folant growled at me. He grabbed Neirin. Neirin screamed "Lyn! Aaawwa! Lyn!"

Folant was laughing as he snapped my brother's neck.

I screeched at Folant and launched toward him with my hands out. I wrapped my slender fingers around his neck so tightly that my fingers poked through the back of his neck. He looked shocked.

Once my fingers were deeply embedded in the back of his neck I pulled and his head detached from the rest of his body. It fell to the ground with that infuriatingly surprised expression.

I ran to Neirin. His little body was limp. I was crying again but no tears would come. My eyes were burning. I had to bring Neirin home, so that he could be buried with dignity on the consecrated ground by the church.

I picked Neirin up and listened very carefully. In the distance I could hear Ma crying and yelling Neirin's name trying to find him. I ran toward the Ma's voice carrying him carefully. When I saw Ma through the open shutters, I ran to the door and laid Neirin carefully down on the ground. After I was sure that Neiren was comfortable I knocked on the door. Ma ran and opened the door but I was already watching from around the corner.

Ma saw Neirin and cried out in joy...until she went to pick him up and realized that he was limp. She realized that he was dead. Now she was wailing in grief and Da rushed over to see what was going on. He saw my brother and knelt down to hold my mother.

It finally registered with me what Folant said about blood.


	3. Never

**A/N- I would like to thank "cj" for reviewing my story, it is greatly appreciated :)**

 **Disclaimer-I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Never**

 **Isabella(Sabyln) POV - 572 A.D. Cardiff, Wales**

I had heard the stories, the reasons they gave for not going out at night, I just never believed them. Da told me the stories when I was around six harvests old. I learned of the vampires and of the werewolves. Every year we had a couple of deaths or the next town over did, it was just a fact of life for us. The rules we all learned as children were as such:

-Never go anywhere alone.

-Never go outside after sunset.

-If you see red eyes... _Run_ , no matter what.

-Never go outside on a full moon or the book-end days.

-Always keep your skin covered, don't show your neck or your wrists.

-Always be afraid.

We all learned there rules as children, though we rarely followed all of them.

I am a vampire.

The thought terrified me. I was a creature of the night, meant to kill, take away the lives of humans.

I will never kill a human.


	4. I Need to Die

**A/N- I would like to thank "Redhead17x" and "liv011" for reviewing my story, it is greatly appreciated :)**

 **Disclaimer-I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- I Need to Die**

 **Isabella(Sabyln) POV - 572 A.D. Cardiff, Wales**

I need to die.

In all of the stories, vampires couldn't die. I would have to find a way that I could die.

* * *

Falling:

There was a cliff a couple of miles from Cardiff, it was on the ocean. I ran there from the orchard behind my home in Cardiff. It was a beautiful place to die. The pale blue of the sky with the slightly darker blue of the ocean. The waves were breaking on the rocks below, a noisy crush. I was standing right on the boundary, the toes of my boots hanging over the edge. The wind was whistling through my hair-it had fallen out of its pins. I turned around, my back to the ocean.

I stepped back...I let myself fall.

I had no fear, I was calm in knowing that I would die, it was what must happen. There was a loud crunch. My eyes flew open. I was clearly not dead.

I sat up and looked around. I was sitting on one of the sharp pieces of rock sticking out of the water, it was slightly flattened which surprised me. I had flattened the rock!

I stood up dripping with water. My hair was in a wet, matted, tangled mess. My dress was heavier, weighed down with the wet substance. The cloth was clinging to my skin, making the dress feel even more claustrophobic than it already did.

I started to cry but no tears would come. It was the second most awful thing I had ever experienced. Worse than my change, when I was on fire...Thought, it was not worse than watching Neirin die in front of me when I couldn't save him.

* * *

Drowning:

I was standing on the flattened rock looking out at the great expanse. It was still a very beautiful place to die. I had tied heavy rocks to my ankles. I was ready to jump into the ocean and let myself be pulled down. I wanted to die with a beautiful painting in my mind. The sky was black now, it had pulled the color of the ocean with it. I could hear the rush of moving water in front of me and the silence of earth behind me. It was strange, though somehow...peaceful.

I once again stepped off the ledge and plunged to the depths below.

I sunk slowly to the bottom of the ocean and sat on the sand. I watched the fish swim around my head in all their glory, the colors swirling, the reds and blues and purples and oranges. It was beautiful.

Eventually, I took a breath, and I sucked in a lungful of water. It was terribly salty. I had hoped that by taking in the ocean water I would die or suffocate, something of the sort. It didn't work. I just kept breathing the water in and then out, as if it were air back up on land. I just would not die.

I stayed at the bottom of the pool of water for seven months just waiting to die. My hair floated around me. The colorful fish made their homes in the creases of my dress, on my shoulders, in my elbows. I lived amongst them, unmoving, unseeing.

By now I should have ceased to exist, but here I was...still existing.

* * *

Starvation:

I untied the rocks from my ankles and swam to the surface. My lungs instinctively took in a breath of fresh air, though I obviously didn't need it.

I had been this _thing_ for seven months. I hadn't taken a single life, bar Folant-but he didn't count.

* * *

 _3 years later:_

I still hadn't fed.

My eyes were blacker than black, I had seen them in the water of a lake when I ran by.

I was able to walk through towns now, I didn't feel thirsty for the blood of humans.

I hadn't seen an animal in three years, none of them would come anywhere near me.

I heard a small squeak and turned around. There was a young deer, it looked at me with an air of horror in its eyes. I relaxed from my tense.

The young deer tried to run away but somehow its hooves were stuck to the ground. It was panicking.

Suddenly I was at the deer's neck, my teeth biting. Warm, dark, thick liquid pouring into my throat.


	5. I Can Live

**A/N- I would like to thank "CrazyBoo15" for reviewing my story, it is greatly appreciated :)**

 **Disclaimer-I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- I Can Live**

 **Isabella(Sabyln) POV - 575 A.D. Cardiff, Wales**

I could feed of of the blood of animals! Had I not feed of off the flesh of venison in life?

 _I could feed of of the blood of animals!_

I was overjoyed. I could live without taking the life of another human being on this planet. It is indeed a beautiful feeling, a wonderful feeling, a joyous feeling.

 _God has given me a blessing!_

Now I needed to do penance for whatever sin I committed that caused God to feel that I had to be punished with vampirism.

I would join the church.


	6. Sister of the Church

**A/N- Please give me a review! it is greatly appreciated :)**

 **Disclaimer-I am not Stephanie Meyer, I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- Sister of the Church**

 **Isabella(Sabyln) POV - 576 A.D. Mynyw, Wales (Saint David's Church)**

"Father, please forgive me for mine sins." I was sitting in a confessional speaking to a priest.

It had taken me nearly a year to pull together the courage to walk through the tall wooden doors of the church. I didn't know if God would feel fit to let me through the doors.

 _He did._

I was sitting on the stiff, wooden bench trying what to say, so...I said everything. I told the priest everything. I told the priest of the past four years of my life, my vampirism, _everything_.

I heard a gasp from the man sitting on the other side of the partition.

"Father, am I a monster?" I asked the old man.

"How fusty wast thee at which hour thee wast... turned?" He asked.

"Not yet sixteen harvests." There was a silence coming from the man.

"No, I don't believeth that thee art a monster Sabyln. Methinks that thee got hath caught whither thee wast not supposed to beest. Thou has't not yet hath killed an innocent, I doth not believeth that thee wilt killeth without reason as demons doth." I took a deep breath in. _He thought I wasn't a demon!_

"Doth thee bethink that I may doth penance, hither, as a sister of the church, Father?" I asked him, hesitantly.

"Young Sabyln, doth thee wanteth to?"

"Aye"

"Then thee may."


End file.
